Naruto next generación
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Los años han pasado, y nuestro ninja favorito cabeza hueca se a convertido en jounin del nuevo equipo 7, pero las cosas no pintan tan bien como él cree.¡Nuevas aventuras,nuevas batallas, nuevas parejas nuevos y viejos amigos...y lo más importante el nuevo equipo 7 la aventura continúa!


**Naruto next generecion **

**/Si eres del grupo "Irresistiblemente naranja" y estas leyendo esto ¡Felicidades! Has completado tu misión ninja y ganaste un palito de paleta derretida xD/**

**Discraimer: Todos los personajes que utilizare son míos *le lanzan una piedra* bueeeno hay algunos de Kishimoto ¬¬**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La nueva generación **_

-¡Que!, ¿¡Como que aún no puedo ser kage!?-se quejó un joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto, tranquilízate por favor…-pedía una mujer de rubia cabellera y ojos miel.

-¡Pero Tsunade-obachan yo ya tengo veinte y un años!-protesto él-además…usted está muy vieja para seguir con el cargo…-murmuro Naruto con la esperanza de no ser escuchado.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme anciana niño mal educado!-le advirtió la hokage agarrándolo de su camisa y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpo rápidamente él.

-Hump…-Tsunade se calmó y volvió a tomar asiento en aquella silla frente a su escritorio-Naruto, tu eres uno de los mas grandes ninjas de la historia, puede que hasta mejor que Jiraiya y tu padre juntos-le alago ella.

El rubio sonrió feliz por el alago, de verdad no esperaba oír el que podía superar a su padre y maestro.

-Gracias-le agradeció sin dejar de dedicarle una sonrisa radiante.

-Pero…-continuo Tsunade dando otro suspiro mientras ponía las manos en el escritorio de su oficina.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos sorprendido "pero", ¿que quería decir ella con _"Pero"?_...

-Naruto es verdad que has hecho grandes cosas pero no puedo darte el puesto de Hokage aún no…-trataba de explicar ella para de nuevo ser interrumpida por el nuevo héroe de la aldea.

-¡Vamos Tsunade-Obachan usted ya disfruto de ese puesto por muchos años ya va siendo hora de que alguien más se encargue del trabajo!-expreso Naruto para luego ser golpeado por un libro de los que se encontraban en el escritorio de la kage.

-En primera déjame terminar de hablar y en segunda…si vuelves a llamarme vieja te juro que te golpeo tan fuerte que hasta el Kyuubi lo sentirá-lo amenazo dedicándole una feroz y atemorizante mirada.

El pobre solo asintió nervioso y dejo hablar a la sannin quien trataba de volver a recuperar la calma.

-Bien, escucha por más que te merezcas este puesto más que nadie que haya conocido no puedo dártelo aún te queda mucho por aprender o mejor dicho por enseñar…-y antes de que terminara de explicar volvió a ser interrumpida por chico zorruno.

-¿Enseñar?, se refiere a…-Naruto no pudo completar la frase ya que esta vez el interrumpido fue él.

-Así es, debes enseñarles a las futuras generaciones y transmitir la gran voluntad de fuego-la Hokage lo miro seriamente-¡Naruto Uzumaki has sido ascendido a jounin para esta gran tarea!-

El oji azul se quedó pensativo, ¿Jounin? Él no podía ser jounin llámenlo sexto sentido pero tenia el presentimiento de que _algo_ malo iba a pasar….

-¿Yo un Jounin?-articulo él en voz alta-cielos no lo sé…-murmuro poniendo una mano sobre su mentón en forma pensativa.

-Ah, tienes razón no se en que estaba pensando debe ser horrible tener un grupo de personas que sigan tus ordenes fielmente, y de las cuales puedas moldear y decir _"Ese es mi equipo" _un grupo que te admire y respeta.-explico encogiendo los hombros con desinterés.

Al oír eso el Uzumaki se quedó pasmado y se perdió en sus pensamientos….

_***Imaginación de Naruto***_

_-¡Naruto- sensei usted es genial Dattabayo!-lo elogiaba uno de sus alumnos imaginarios._

_-Naruto- sensei por favor utilice toda mi mesada para ir a Ichiraku me honraría que mi dinero fuera gastado en esa sagrada comida para usted, ¡Dattabayo!-expreso otro de ellos entregándole el dinero de su alcancía._

_-¿Naruto-sensei podríamos llamarlo "Uzumaki-sama el futuro hokage naranja"?, Es que llamarlo sensei es muy simple y aburrido…-declaro la kunoichi del grupo._

_-¡Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!-lo vitoreaba todo su grupo.- _

_***Volviendo a la realidad***_

-Naruto, Naruto tierra llamando a Naruto ¡Despierta tonto!-le exigía la Senju sacudiéndolo.

Más era inútil él seguía en su mundo de fantasía siendo aclamado por los alumnos imaginarios que según él lo idolatrarían cual dios.

Tsunade lo dejo continuar con su sueño acabo que así se quedaría quieto y callado por fin tendría un momento de paz o al menos eso pensó hasta que escucho un tóquido de la puerta que provenía de afuera.

-Adelante-indico la hokage con calma y de paso sacando a el ahora jounin de sus ilusiones.

-Tsunade-sama finalmente los he traído-anunció Shizune con una gran sonrisa abriendo la puerta.

-Bien echo Shizune-la felicito para luego mirar al rubio-Naruto Uzumaki te presento a tus…-se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que solo se encontraba uno de ellos presente.

-¿Qué sucede abuela Tsunade?-inquirió confuso mirando hacia la dirección donde se supone deberían estar sus tres alumnos.

-¿Shizune me podrías decir donde están los otros dos?-le pregunto a su alumna la rubia mujer en lo que Naruto se acercaba a su estudiante.

-Aquí-la pelinegra se apartó para dar paso a un ninja de cabello negro corto, piel achocolatada con ojos negros como la noche.

-Ah…Hola…-saludo el peli-negro con timidez para luego esconderse de nuevo tras Shizune.

La asistente de la hokage le regalo una sonrisa cariñosa y lo animaba a seguir hablando, mientras el portador del Kyuubi y la nieta del primer hokage los miraban enternecidos, era bien sabido por el pueblo que Dan Umino era extremadamente tímido, introvertido y tenía miedo a comunicarse con los demás fuera de su familia.

-Bien ahora solo falta un integrante…-anuncio feliz-¿Shizune dónde está?-interrogo a la pelinegra que en esos momentos estaba ocupada tratando de que su hijo se comunicara con Naruto o Asuma.

-Hubo…algunos inconvenientes-trato de explicarse la ninja medico lo más tranquila que podía notando la mirada fulminante de su mentora-tratamos de encontrarle pero no estaba con Sai ni con Ino, ni tampoco en los sitos que frecuenta-le respondió cada vez más asustada.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ir a buscarle?-pregunto Uzumaki preocupado por la seguridad de su nuevo alumno o alumna.

-Debe de tener miedo…-comento de repente Dan que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

-Debemos encontrarle es será nuestro compañero o compañera de equipo, tenemos que empezar a actuar como tal-hablo por fin Asuma que hasta el momento había permanecido callado escuchando en silencio atentamente.

-Umm, tal vez tengan razón Shizune organiza una búsqueda por toda la villa y…-antes de que la hokage terminara de hablar una shuriken gigante atravesó la ventana rompiéndola en miles de pedacitos.

-¿¡Pero que…!?-exclamaron dos las presentes al unísono mientras veían a una de las ventanas rotas de la oficina.

-¡Oigan gracias por preocuparse por mi yo estoy muy bien, Es decir a mi casi me parte en dos un arma gigante y ustedes se preocupan por una mugrosa ventana!-les reclamo Naruto que había esquivado con gran dificultad el impacto que fue a dar justo hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Quién habrá sido el causante de este gran desastre?-pedía saber la oji -miel cuando una bomba de humo que estaba atada a la shuriken por medio de un hilo estallo por toda la habitación.

Mientras el humo se dispersaba en la mente de todos se encontraba la pregunta _"¿Quien_ _era el responsable de tanto caos?"_, Cuando el humo finalmente se fue se podía observar una silueta femenina.

-¡Se aceptan aplausos y ovaciones, la mejor kunoichi y la más bella de todas las flores a llegado para romper sus corazones!-se presento la ultima integrante del grupo sentándose en el suelo a manera de pose provocadora.

Sus dos compañeros de equipo se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza ante eso, su compañera siempre había destacado en la academia pues no solo era una especie de genio graduándose a los diez años de edad, Sino que también era extremadamente bella pese a su corta edad haciendo que todo varón joven que se le topara quedará prendado de ella.

-Hanami…-susurro la líder de Konoha lo más tranquila que pudo-No solo llegaste 3 horas tarde sino que también destrozaste gran parte de mi oficina-agrego con una venita en la sien.

Todos los demás vieron a el despacho de pies a cabeza, es verdad faltaba una ventana, la pared tenía varias grietas y el arma seguía ahí, además había varios vidrios por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes que decir en tu defensa?!-gruño con una mirada de asesina profesional.

Todos los presentes temblaron asustados temiendo por el horrible futuro que le deparaba a la pobre niña, más ella se acercó al escritorio con calma y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que le compre boletos de la lotería de esta semana y además le traje una botella del mejor sake de toda la aldea-saco dichos objetos de su mochila y se los entrego.

-¡Mi amor!-chillo la mujer contenta con símbolos de corazoncitos en los ojos y abrazando sus nuevas pertenecías con cariño.

-Etto… ¿Tsunade-sama no estaba usted por presentar al nuevo equipo?-interrogo Shizune igual de incomoda y extrañada que el resto por el comportamiento de su mentora.

-¿Y cómo para qué?, ¡Shizune ellos ya son un equipo mejor que lo hagan ellos si lo hago yo sería incomodo!-se excusó la rubia mientras destapaba el sake.

-_"Lo único que quiere esta vieja es beber"_-pensó un escéptico Naruto-Bien como sea…chicos es hora de ir al patio a conocernos mejor-indico dándoles una de sus alegres sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-De acuerdo-obedeció sin rechistar Asuma mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Dan miro a Shizune que asintió con su cabeza y lo ínsito a seguir a su nuevo equipo, cosa que el hizo sin rechistar así estaban los tres miembros masculinos a punto de marcharse cuando una vocecita resonó en la habitación.

-_¿Ellos serán mi equipo eh?_-pensó Hanami mirando a los tres con curiosidad-_Hump…pues bien_ _supongo que será_ _divertido_-agrego con una sonrisa burlona en el rosto y con cierto tono malicioso-

Y sin más que decir la niña salió de la oficina a reunirse con los demás que la esperaba afuera en el pasillo dejando a solas a la nieta de Hashirama y a su asistente.

-¿Usted cree que sea buena idea poner a todos ellos juntos Tsunade-sama?-pregunto preocupada la peli negra por el equipo recién formado y más aún por su introvertido hijo.

-No te preocupes Shizune creo que este equipo es uno de los mejores de la historia-predijo-Y además aquí Dan encontrara grandes amigos-aseguro para tranquilizarla.

Su alumna no hizo más que asentir en silencio más tranquila por las palabras de su mentora, pero aun así ligeramente preocupada por lo que le deparaba a su pequeño hijo.

Mientras tanto en el patio, Naruto se encontraba de pie frente a sus alumnos quienes lo miraban atentamente. Al ver a su equipo no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía aún recordaba a su viejo equipo y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, las peleas…_las despedidas_. Y ahora él estaba por entrenar a la nueva generación y enseñarles el camino shinobi, eso lo emocionaba de cierta manera.

-¿Oiga, se va a quedar ahí parado como tonto o ya va a hablar?-pregunto una irritada Hanami que estaba acostada sobre el pasto del lugar.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño levemente y estaba dispuesto a reclamarle su mal comportamiento, pero se contuvo como pudo no debía empezar con el pie izquierdo su primer día como jounin.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de conocernos mejor ¿Por qué no me hablan de ustedes? Ya saben digan su nombre, gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños para el futuro-les sugirió imitando el mismo proceso que su sensei Kakashi Hatake había hecho con él y sus amigos.

Más los chicos permanecieron callados, incomodos y esperando a que alguno diera el primer paso. Finalmente uno de ellos se animó a hablar.

-Asuma Sarutobi, mis gustos son pasar tiempo con mi hermana y mi madre, mis disgustos son que alguien las lastime, mis pasatiempos son jugar shōgi con Shikamaru-sempai y mi sueño es ser un gran shinobi capaz de proteger a mi familia y a la villa entera como lo fue mi padre- declaro el joven con una mirada decidida.

Los demás lo miraban impresionados, Y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo por oír tales palabras de alguien tan joven.

-_"Kurenai- sensei debe de estar muy orgullosa al igual que su padre donde quiera que este…"_-pensó el jounin.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién sigue?-vio a Dan que estaba callado y mirando a las pequeñas hormigas que caminaban por la tierra del lugar-¿Qué tal tú?-sugirió amablemente.

-S-si sensei…-tartamudeo el azabache-Mi nombre es Dan Umino, mis gustos son el ramen y pasar tiempo con mis padres, mis disgustos son…bueno jamás he pensado mucho en eso, mis pasatiempos son ayudar a mi madre en el hospital y mi sueño es lograr ser lo más fuerte que pueda-confeso él con una tierna y suave voz pero aun así alegre.

-_"Es tímido, pero creo que puede cambiar en el futuro y ser más seguro de sí mismo"_-predijo el rubio-Muy bien ahora solo falta…-Y antes de que pudiera terminar alguien lo interrumpió.

-Mi nombre es Hanami Hatake, mis gustos y disgustos no son de su incumbencia, no tengo realmente ningún pasatiempo interesante…Y mi sueño-levanto la cabeza levemente viendo como todos tenían la vista fija en ella-Lo diré lo más simple que pueda…ustedes _**NO **_quieren saber eso-les advirtió con una sádica sonrisa mientras jugaba peligrosamente con su kunai.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante tal confesión, ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa chica en la cabeza?...era algo pertúrbate.

-"_No cabe duda, de tal palo tal astilla"_-pensó asustado el jinchūriki recordando a los padres de esta.

-Tontitos era una broma-río la niña divertida viendo las asustadas caras de los demás-¿dígame sensei ya es todo por hoy?-pregunto con una formalidad y amabilidad que no eran propios de ella.

-Eh yo…eh si-pronuncio como pudo para luego aclararse la garganta-Mañana tendremos una misión especial donde es necesario que vengan en ayunas-les indico seriamente.

-¿Sensei, que habrá mañana?-pregunto curioso el Umino-

-Ya lo verán, Por ahora es tiempo de ir a descansar-les pidió-¡Bueno adelante vayan a sus casas con sus familias!-agrego alegremente.

-Qué bien ya saboreo prácticamente la comida de mamá-comento Asuma con cierto tono de alegría en su voz.

-Yo iré a comer ramen con mis padres-agrego feliz Dan-¿Y tú que harás Hanami?-le pregunto a su compañera.

La nombrada comenzó a caminar para luego voltearse a ver a él joven Umino con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

-Es privado-le respondió continuando su camino sin dejar de sonreír y agitando su mano a modo de despedida.

Así la kunoichi comenzó su camino a casa, y aunque no tenía ninguna prisa no podía dejar de correr ni siquiera molestándose en saludar a alguien.

-¡Ya llegué!-grito abriendo la puerta de la entrada de su hogar pero nadie respondió a su llamado.

La oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio era lo que reinaba en su totalidad aquel lugar….aunque nada de eso la sorprendía.

-Como siempre_ nadie_ responde a mi entrada…-se quejó echándose al sofá de la sala después de arrogar sus cosas a algún lugar a la suerte-Mamá…Papá-susurro cerrando los ojos y tratando de dormir un poco.

_¿Continuara?…._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña historia y a ver que le depara xD, Por favor dejen reviews con todas sus dudas no sean tímidos nwn les digo porque es un fic de no uno sino varios personajes inventados y seguro les tienen curiosidad.**

**Otra cosa este planea ser un fic largo pero psss**

_**con dinero baila el perro **_** así que si quieren que siga dejen reviews sino lo abandono…al menos 5 reviews por el capítulo 2, recuerden el destino de este fic anda en sus manitas e.e **


End file.
